Anywhere But Here
by Imperial-sama
Summary: 2P!Hetalia. Hetaoni. Kiku finally realizes his feelings for his former guardian. Too bad he realizes these feelings at the wrong time, in the worst situation possible, and in a living nightmare. 2P!China/2P!Japan. Character Death.


**What is with me and angst lately? All the plot bunnies in my head are emo lately...meh, maybe it's finals. Anyway, this is 2P!China and 2P!Japan in Hetaoni so once again, they won't be like their 1P!counterparts. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni or 2P!Hetalia**

**WARNING:** **Mentions of blood. Some cussing. SPOILERS FOR HETAONI. **

**Enjoy the story~ **

Anywhere But Here

"We lost again." A Chinese man said as he leaned against the wall, mortally wounded after yet another battle.

"No we didn't! You're still alive, aren't you? I'll just wrap these bandages around you and-"

"Kiku, stop. There's nothing you can do for me. It would be in your best interest if you saved yourself and ran away before that thing comes again."

"God dammit, Yao! I'm not doing running away!" Kiku hissed, ripping off some of his own bandages and wrapping them around a wound on his elder's arm.

"Why couldn't you be like the others? Just this once...why couldn't you run?"

"Because, unlike those cowards, I refuse to leave you behind." Kiku answered, patting the bandages down.

Once he was done with the first wound, Kiku examined Yao's body for further injuries. The wounds weren't hard to find. In addition to the gash on his arm, the older nation had a deep cut across his torso, along with several smaller wounds on his legs.

Kiku bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself from tearing up. It was hard to see the other Asian like this, so battered and torn. It was hard to believe that the wounded man in front of him was once the one who protected him, the one who raised him...

The one whom he developed feelings for.

The shorter man stayed silent as he did his best to treat the wounds on Yao's body, his lips pressed into a line as he concentrated. Although his face didn't portray it, Kiku's emotions were in complete and utter chaos. He was filled with sorrow because he knew Yao was dying in front of him. He felt anger towards the others who had left Yao for dead, the ones who only cared about saving their own skins. He was frustrated because of the conditions they were thrown into when they entered this warped mansion.

No matter what anyone did, the former occupant of the mansion would always best them. It didn't matter how strong they were, or if they could foresee future events, every time loop would end up the same.

Someone would die.

Sure, each time loop had a different nation killed, but that didn't make it any less painful when someone was lost. One time line had Ivan die first, another had Alfred and Ludwig sacrifice themselves for the group's advance, each loop stole the lives of different nations. Of course, Kiku did have particular nations he didn't care for, but that didn't mean he wanted them to die.

He certainly wasn't prepared to lose Yao.

"Kiku, why do you refuse to leave me?" Yao suddenly asked, snapping the smaller man out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Why are you still here with me? On more then one occasion, you've expressed a deep hatred toward me. Why stand by my side now?"

Kiku bit his lip harder, trying to think of a vague answer. After all of the atrocities he committed, he couldn't just tell the other man he had fallen in love with him.

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you." Kiku finally replied, ripping some cloth from his black coat to use as a make shift bandage. Yao let out a soft chuckle, speaking again.

"It's good to know you haven't changed a bit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. You haven't changed. You still have your integrity. You can still fight. You also still hate me."

Kiku wanted to disprove Yao's statement, tell the other man he was wrong. However, something held him back...and as usual, he lied.

"You're right, Yao. You're not as stupid as I thought."

"Oh? Do you think I'm a fool because I protected you from the attack of a supernatural demon?"

Kiku's eyes widened, remembering how Yao had pushed him out of the way as the thing tried to slice them in half.

"No...you're an idiot for other reasons." Kiku said, trying to keep his voice level. "You fell in love with your enemy...that's why you're like this."

"I'm still in love with him, you know." Yao said, coughing up some blood after. "He always denies me, but I won't give up."

"You're a damned fool."

"Perhaps so, but I'm the damned fool who's in love with you."

"Still?"

"Of course. Feelings as strong as these don't just fade away you know." Yao said, allowing a small smile to grace his lips, even given the condition he was in. Kiku only stayed silent as Yao continued.

"I don't have much time left. You should go back to the others, I'm sure they're worried about you."

"No they're not. I hate them all."

"Now Kiku, I know you don't mean that. What about Germany and Italy? They are your allies, are they not?"

"They _were_ my allies in the second world war, but they surrendered."

"Ah...I see."

"I'm not going back. I'm staying here with you." Kiku said, placing a hand over Yao's bloody one.

"Why?"

"Because I..." Kiku paused. Should he really say this? If Feliciano reversed time, everything that happened here would be nothing but a distorted memory. Yao would forget and so would Kiku.

Perhaps that was for the best.

"I love you." Kiku whispered, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

A thick silence developed between the two, the only sound between them being Yao's labored breaths.

"You know, it's not good to lie like that. You shouldn't manipulate people using their emotions." Yao replied.

"But-"

"Now Kiku, do you honestly-" Yao's statement was interrupted by him coughing up more blood. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you? On multiple occasions, you have stated your hatred for me. You don't need to lie so I can die happy, you know."

"If you would just listen to me then you would know that-"

"Why don't you go and leave? You can...catch up with the others..." Yao's voice drifted off.

He was almost dead.

"It's not a lie!" Kiku cried, Yao only shaking his head.

"Oh please, I raised you. Don't you...think I...know...when you're lying?"

"Yao-"

"Farewell, Kiku. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain." Yao interrupted for the last time, his eyes slowly drifting closed as the last of his life faded away.

"Yao? Hey, don't die!" Kiku cried, shaking the other man's limp corpse. "YAO! _GET UP_!"

However, no matter how much he tried, Kiku didn't get a response from the older man. Although he didn't want to believe it, Yao was dead.

The Japanese man held his head in his hands, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Goddammit, you were supposed to_ live_!" he cursed, sobs now beginning to shake his small frame.

"You damned_ LIAR_! I..._I hate you_!"

He couldn't believe it, Yao was dead. The mansion claimed another life and to make it worse, he had died protecting Kiku.

_'If I would have been stronger, he would still be alive!'_ Kiku's mind screamed as he continued to sob, unaware of footsteps approaching him.

"Japan, we have to go now. Italy is going to turn the clock back, we'll have another chance."

Kiku stopped crying, looking up at the source of the voice, a German man by the name of Ludwig.

"But...what about the others? Alfred? Arthur? Franc-"

"All dead. Italy is going to the clock now. He's going to rewind time."

"I...I see."

"Come on, we have to go now."

Kiku took one last look at Yao's corpse before standing up and joining Ludwig. Together, the two walked down the hall in silence, continuing their quest for escape.

**And that concludes another one shot! I hope you all enjoyed it and remember: any feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
